1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic component package and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are well known to those of skill in the art. An image sensor included an active area, which was responsive to electromagnetic radiation. The image sensor was incorporated into an image sensor package, which protected the image sensor from dust and moisture.
To allow the image sensor to operate, other electronic components associated with the image sensor were often used. For example, an ASIC controller chip was often used to control the operation of the image sensor. As a further example, passive elements were combined to filter input signals to the image sensor.
The other associated electronic components were mounted to the printed circuit mother board separate from the image sensor package. However, this required area on the printed circuit mother board to be allocated for the other associated electronic components. Further, mounting the other associated electronic components at the printed circuit mother board level of fabrication was relatively labor-intensive, complex, and thus expensive.
As the art moved to smaller, lighter weight, and less expensive devices, the other associated electronic components were packaged along with the image sensor in an optical module, sometimes also called an image sensor package. The optical module was then mounted to the printed circuit mother board.
To form the optical module, the image sensor, along with the other associated electronic components, were mounted to a common substrate. Thus, although the optical module required less area to be allocated on the printed circuit mother board than mounting the other associated electronic components separately to the printed circuit mother board, area on the common substrate of the optical module was nevertheless allocated for the other associated electronic components. This, in turn, prevented miniaturization of the optical module.
Ad In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical module includes a window having an interior, e.g., first, surface. The interior surface includes a central region and a peripheral region. A first electronic component is coupled to the peripheral region. The optical module further includes a substrate and an image sensor coupled to the substrate. The window is coupled to the substrate such that the image sensor is aligned with the central region of the window.
In one embodiment, the peripheral region of the window is used to support the electronic component, which is associated with the image sensor. Since electromagnetic radiation passing through the peripheral region of the window is not used by the image sensor, the peripheral region can be obstructed by the electronic component without causing any detrimental performance of the image sensor.
Further, by using the peripheral region of the window to support the electronic component, the requirement to allocate area on the substrate for the electronic component is eliminated. Accordingly, the optical module can be formed to have a minimum size and is well suited for use with smaller, lighter weight, and less expensive devices, e.g., cameras and cellular telephones.
The present invention is best understood by reference to the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.